La verdad
by Namida Diskenth
Summary: El viento... se abre una ventana y él esta ahi.. paso el tiempo pero resugio y no en busca de la venganza.. solo quiere que se una a él.. pero algo mas sucedera [Hao x Yoh Lemon] [Dedicado a Yumi]


The True

El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas, pese a las luces de la ciudad, se veían regadas por el cielo. Aunque también ayudaba estar en el techo de una casa un tanto apartada de todas esas luces. Estúpidos humanos, pensó. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de nada? ¿de verdad eran tan inferiores para no notar como ensuciaban la belleza?. ¿Por qué nunca nadie le había oído? Nadie confiaba en él. Mas era el único cuyos ideales solucionarían todo rápidamente. Si seguían así la propia naturaleza sería más cruel que él. Pero que más daba, eran tan insignificantes que no se daban cuenta.

Las ventanas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo ondular las cortinas. El frío le estremeció pese a las mantas con las que estaba cubierto. Estaba tan calientito que apenas le apetecía levantarse a cerrar las ventana, pero si no lo hacia se congelaría el rostro. Maldiciendo al viento se levanto pero al enfocar la vista el escalofrió dejo de ser por el frío y adopto como origen el miedo.

Un reflejo de si mismo se encontraba sobre la ventana, sentado y sonriéndole. El largo cabello castaño se mecía con el viento, la capa lo cubría intacta y sus ojos brillaban por un sentimiento que el creía rencor. Apoyaba su brazo sobre la rodilla de su pierna derecha que la tenia contraída contra su cuerpo, y la otra propinaba suaves golpecitos con el talón a la parte baja de la pared. Parecía una imagen perfectamente creada por su cabeza, pero era tan real. Los guantes, los pendientes, todo exacto.

- Hao - fue lo único que sus labios llegaron a pronunciar, inconscientes y débiles.

Cerró los ojos y su risa se extendió como si de un murmullo se tratara. Hasta el viento parecía obedecerle, con cada sonido brotaba con fuerza o lentitud.

- No pareces alegrarte mucho de verme… pensé que me esperabas.- Frunció un poco el entrecejo pero sin perder su expresión risueña de siempre. ¿Es que nunca abandonaba esa sonrisa, se pregunto Yoh. - ¿De verdad pensabas que habías acabado conmigo?.- Bajo la cabeza riendo y de un salto se colocó de pie delante de él.

- ¿Has venido a vengarte? – pregunto Yoh dando un paso hacia atrás, él se encontraba envuelto con las sabanas en esa habitación oscura y fría. ¿Dónde estaban Amidamaru y Anna?.

Hao río de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.- No, eso no tiene sentido para mi. Solo vengo a que recapacites una vez más y te unas a mí. No pienses que una vez más volverás a tener esa suerte de la que gozaste en nuestro anterior encuentro. No, esta vez no.- A cada palabra se acercaba más, hablaba tan lento y suave que su voz era como una melodía estremecedora.- Aprendo de mis errores y así como nada pusisteis hacer con el rosario, nada podrás hacer tú ahora. Sin embargo eres fuerte y por eso una vez mas estoy aquí para que te des cuenta que mis ideales son los adecuados, tal y como lo pensaste en tu intrusión a la bitácora mágica.

- Yo no dudo que tus ideales sean buenos Hao, pero tus medios son demasiado sangrientos para aceptarlos.

- ¿Te niegas otra ves?. Tu no pareces entenderlo, ¿de verdad crees que hay una solución menos sangrienta, o… es que simplemente te has limitado a decirlo pero no pensar en esas soluciones.

- Haya o no soluciones, la muerte no se puede contar como una.

- ¿Y entonces que hacemos? ¿Dejamos que todo se destruya y que no quede ni lo primario?. Los humanos no ven mas haya de lo que ven, no se paran a pensar y sentir.

- Las cosas no pueden ser exactamente como tú piensas…

- Los humanos quiere demostrar su amor por el mundo, simples ganas de ser reconocido, el corazón y el alma de ellos esta demasiado corrompido… y sino mira por tu ventana.

El chico se vio ante la ventana, con el viento dándole de lleno, despertándolo de lo que hasta ahora el creía una pesadilla. A lo lejos la ciudad, el humo, las pisadas que achacaban el suelo una y otra vez matándolo, las flores caídas, el agua enturbiada, los gritos de dolor, de muerte, de desesperación, desesperación creada por ellos mismos. Oscuro. Todo era oscuro y gracias a eso sus ojos se nublaron y ante el aparecieron las escenas del mundo de la bitácora. Todo giraba a su alrededor envolviéndolo. Eran tan pequeño frente a todo eso. Ese sentimiento que en aquella ocasión le oprimió ahora se abría nuevamente.

- Todo esto ya no existe, nadie me escucho en su momento y ahora están empezando a pagarlo… sin embargo yo no lo permitiré… por mi.

- Pero no tiene que haber tantos sacrificios.

- Sin los sacrificios nada se consigue, a veces las cosas buenas caen ante las malas, las cosas fuerte siguen y las débiles mueren porque la naturaleza es así y sin eso ni siquiera nosotros existiríamos.

- Pero tú no eres la naturaleza Hao.

- No, pero puedo aconsejarla.- La voz sonaba desde un lugar desconocido, o tal vez desde cada uno de los sitios de su alrededor, ya ni sabia donde estaba, lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía. Todo el dolor se reunió en el, todo el mal.

De repente el suelo apareció bajo sus pies, el techo volvió a ocultar la inmensidad del cielo y su mente rozó el mundo real, donde siempre habían estado. Pero una calidez que antes no lo llenaba apareció a su alrededor. Estaba en brazos de una persona, apenas podía moverse, pero al abrir los ojos vio su rostro y sintió su mano sobre su mejilla. Unos dedos humedecidos por sus propias lagrimas y un brazo que lo rodeaba haciendo descansar su cabeza sobre el.

- Ahora que has sentido lo que yo, ¿me comprendes?.- Su sonrisa era tan calida y Yoh lo único que podía hacer era dejar correr sus lagrimas.

Hao le aparto el cabello del rostro y lagrima por lagrima le fue secando con su mano. ¿Por qué? Si el le había destruido, ¿Por qué se portaba así con él?. No podía ser malo, no podía. Ningún shaman era malo y por algo los grandes espíritus habían dejado que consiguiera todo ese poder. ¿Realmente él estaba equivocado?. Hao llevaba razón y todo era confuso.

- Este mundo ya no sabe lo que es la calidez. – Hao bajo un poco el rostro y beso una de las mejillas de Yoh.- y hace mucho que lo olvido.- Beso su otra mejilla.- Y es incapaz de volverlo a recordar.- Poso los labios sobre los de su hermano, un débil roce que origino un cosquilleo en Yoh.

Ahora llegaba a entender porque había personas que seguían a Hao ciegamente, todo en sus brazos era tranquilidad, seguridad y todo mejoraba. En ese momento de ofuscación, le atraía mucho, solo lo veía a él. Cuando los labios de Hao se despegaron de los de Yoh y comenzaron a ascender lentamente, Yoh no pudo controlar el impulso de buscar esa calidez nuevamente, y levanto un poco el rostro buscando los labios de su gemelo.

Hao se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Yoh, no se la esperaba. Aunque era normal que tarde o temprano su otra mitad se sintiera atraído por la parte que la complementaba. Que niño mas interesante que es Yoh Asakura, pensó. Y tan indefenso que estaba entre sus brazos, quien diría que alguna vez todos creyeron que él, Hao Asakura, había sido vencido por esa criatura que ahora alzaba sus labios, rodeado de un ensueño, en busca de los suyos.

- Pobres ilusos.- Musito Hao y tras eso acerco sus labios también, aceptando brindarle a su gemelo la respuesta tan ansiada.

Hao cerró sus ojos a diferencia de la última vez que había acariciado esos labios. Fue todo tan lento que cada uno pudo notar como su piel se rozaba cada vez mas hasta quedar junta. En los segundos siguientes Hao se pregunto que era lo que hacia, pero olvido esos pensamientos cuando sus labios comenzaron a entreabrirse y comerse entre ellos. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose así, pero de repente la punta de la lengua de Hao se introdujo en la de Yoh y en algunos segundos mas se besaban entre mordicos de labio y lenguas entrelazadas.

Se separaron un poco, el aliento corría entre los pocos centímetros había de una boca a otra, Yoh respiraba un poco más fuerte y Hao le miraba implacable. Sonrió, como siempre hacía y otro cosquilleo atravesó el cuerpo de Yoh. Volvió a buscar sus labios y una vez mas, su hermano satisfago su petición. Tras un nuevo beso, Hao bajo sus labios por el cuello del chico y siguió bajando por la clavícula, propinando débiles mordiscos en esta zona. Yoh se estremecía bajo Hao. El joven de cabello largo bajo la sabana que cubría a su hermano un poco, lo justo para pasear la lengua por su pecho y mordisquear las tetillas del chico. El dolor se mezclo con placer y el chico no sabía si gritar o gemir.

Pronto se coló una mano entre la sabana acariciando la entrepierna del chico. Hao alzo la vista y sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado y turbado por el placer. Nunca se lo había imaginado así, parecía aun más indefenso.

- ¿Y tú pretendías acabar conmigo?.- Rió. Como única contestación se escucharon los suspiros entrecortados de Yoh.

Al sentir que su mano quedaba cubierta por un líquido, producto de sus caricias, Hao saco la mano y la miro, luego lamió un dedo y llevo su mano hasta la boca del chico introduciéndole los dedos dentro. Giro el rostro del chico ayudándose de esos dos dedos e hizo que chocara contra el suelo. Bajo la otra mano, introduciendo un dedo dentro de su gemelo. Yoh comenzó a agitarse y chillar, no obstante Hao no sabía si era por el placer o el dolor, y tampoco le importaba. Solo podía reírse por dentro de su débil hermano, era penoso. Pero por más humillante que todo eso fuera para Yoh en el momento que recuperara su total lucidez, a Hao le entraba un cosquilleo inexplicable cuando miraba esa imagen tan turbada de su hermano, y cada vez iba mas afondo, cada vez se centraba mas en él, y cada vez necesitaba llegar mas lejos. Era irónico.

Sacó su dedo de dentro de él y coloco la mano en la cintura del otro, movió los dedos que estaban en la boca de Yoh, ahora envueltos también de la saliva del chico, y alzo su rostro para besarle debajo del mentón y seguir por el cuello hasta el pecho. Yoh comenzaba a restregarse contra Hao, un cuerpo que se le hacia áspero por la tela del pantalón, pero eso en cierta forma le gustaba mas. Hao sonrió y lo giro bruscamente poniéndolo boca abajo delante de él. Saco la mano de su boca y la llevo a sus ojos, obstaculizando su vista y rodeándolo de negro. No podía ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

La sabana callo a un costado totalmente abandonada y lejos de cumplir su objetivo de resguardar a Yoh. La poca ropa que el chico se había puesta esa noche para dormir había desaparecido sin más, y ahora su cuerpo completamente desnudo se hallaba bajo el torso de Hao. O eso era lo que Yoh pensaba y trataba de investigar. Si, su espalda estaba contra el pecho de su hermano, el estaba encima suyo. Pero todos esos pensamientos se quebraron por un dolor punzante y nuevo, que saco de sus labios un gran gemido.

Hao le había penetrado sin ninguna consideración y ahora se movía a su antojo dentro de él. Unas nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y sus puños se contrajeron, golpeando débilmente el suelo. Hao arremetía cada vez con más fuerza, entrando y saliendo. Yoh no podía más, pero en ese momento, pasado unos instantes, ese dolor comenzó a variar, y sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor. Ya no era algo desagradable y sus puños de relajaron.

Su mente volvía a estar lúcida, no es que antes no lo hubiera estado, pero ahora se daba realmente cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo. Sus gemidos se escuchaban muy fuertes y respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo el frío suelo junto a su mejilla. ¿Nadie en al casa le escuchaba, si todo se oía muy bien… todo… hasta los gemidos de Hao. Y esto hacia que su corazón se volcara cada vez que lo escuchaba, cada vez que su gemelo intentaba reprimirse pero terminaba escuchándose.

La última embestida creó en sus cuerpos un cosquilleo que crecía a cada paso hasta recorrer todo su cuerpo y hacerlos templar. Y los dos sentían como temblaba el otro. Hao dejo caerse sobre el cuerpo de Yoh, agotado y su respiración entrecortada entró como un susurro junto al oído del menor de los hermanos. Yoh sonrió por sentir al grandioso Hao así, las mejillas le ardían, podía sentirlo en su espalda, y su cabello tan largo le hacia cosquillas.

Definitivamente Hao ya no podía reírse de Yoh, no en ese momento, porque el ya se encontraba igual.

Subió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación, prefería no recordar nada, sencillamente esperar que él lo buscara para unírsele. Y sino, perecería igual que todos los que fueran en su contra. Pasara lo que pasara las cosas eran así de claras. Sin embargo el recuerdo vivo del rostro de su hermano se quedaría presente en él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos cada vez que la recordara. Por supuesto, para reírse.

Y Yoh dormía profundamente, estaba débil y cansado por todas y cada una de las vivencias de esa noche. Sus sueños eran agotadores también, dándole vueltas a un torbellino de ideas y pensamientos, que no lograban aclararse.

Fin

--- Nami ---


End file.
